


Porn Stars and actors

by newtmasislove



Series: Maze runner AUs [5]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: BDSM, Bottom Newt, Gang Rape, M/M, Porn star Newt, actor minho, actor teresa, actor thomas, porn star Brenda, porn star aris, rich Aris, rich brenda, rich minho, rich newt, rich teresa, rich thomas, top Thomas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 00:05:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4158066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newtmasislove/pseuds/newtmasislove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt, Aris, and Brenda are major porn stars and really good friends.<br/>Thomas, Teresa, and Minho are very major actors and great friends.<br/>The porn stars knew the actors but the actors didn't know the porn stars.<br/>Thomas get a call from his manager say a porn company wants him to bang a porn star, same with Minho and Teresa.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lets get this straight.

Thomas's POV

I walk along the gray and white halls in my mansion, waiting for a call from my manager who said she has a job for me. I walk to the bedroom and sit down on the light blue duvet. My ringtone fills in the silence, I pick it up to see that its my manager, I answer it.

''Hey Thomas, I got you the job!''

''Really? What is it?''

''Well, a porn company called Wicked Productions wants to film you banging their most famous porn star.'

''Wait, you got me a **porn** job?''

''It's gay porn idiot, I wouldn't sign you up for straight porn since you're hella gay.''

''True, But do you know who I'm doing it with?''

''It's a 21 year old named Newt Kingston. Look him up.''

''Okay, but why did you sign me up?''

''Because you haven't banged someone since high school idiot''

''well I I'm gonna hang up now''

''k, bye''

I hang up the phone not believing that I'm going to bang the most famous porn star for Wicked Productions. I grab my laptop and search up Newt Kingston, I am greeted by the site with his pictures, videos, and bio. The stuff is listed from Age to how many guys he banged.

  * Newt Kingston, age 21

  * Hair, blonde
  * eyes, brown
  * turn on, tall, dark haired and dark eyed, muscled men
  * turn off, Lies.
  * gay
  * 5'8



up coming porn- Thomas Donovan

Guys he has banged- 24

 

Those words struck me in the chest, does Newt even know me? I click on a picture of him only in black boxer briefs, he was beautiful. I hear the text tone and see that Minho texted me

''Dude I just got called for a porno''

I reply back

''Me too, and the boy is hot.''


	2. Watching you go breathless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas comes on set to watch Newt and Alby do a video, after wards, they go and explore each others bodies.

Thomas set down his phone and noticed it was already 7:45. Days went by quick to him, maybe because of time zones, he was currently in California right now.

_**Newts house** _

Newt however was in England, where he was born and raised. He had just got done with a porn scene with Ben Dimetro, who was rough as hell. Newt could remember how Ben tossed him on his stomach, lifted his ass up by gripping it and having his thumbs in line with the dimples in his back. Ben had kept Newts ass up like that as he pounded hard into Newt like the script said. The video was only 5 minuets long because it was a filler video. But the one Newt has with Thomas was going to be at least an hour long due to the way the script is.

Newt was laying in his bed, scrolling through tumblr **(a/n go follow me at mintnewtislove.tumblr.com)** when his best friend, and fuckbuddy, Aris texted him

_Aris: DID YOU GET CALLED FOR A PORN_

_Newt: yeah why?_

_Aris: WHO IS IT WITH_

_Newt: Thomas donovan_

_Aris: Newt, I don't like him in that way but holy shit have you seen him?_

_Newt: no_

_Aris: HE LOOKS LIKE A FUCKING GOD_

_Newt: SEND ME PICTURES_

_Aris: why so you jerk off to?_

_Newt: no, so I can finger myself_

_Aris: are you serious?_

_Newt: yes, im doing it know_

_Aris: *sends picture*_

_Newt: I WANT HIM TO POUND ME INTO THE BED_

_Aris:: you horny shit_

_Newt: fuck you_

_Aris: whatever_

Newt stopped texting Aris, instead he looked at the picture of Thomas and continued to finger himself. He working in three fingers, and that quickly turned into a fist. Newt fisted himself, wanting Thomas to drill him into bed mercilessly.

 

_PART TWO COMING SOON (lol ''coming'')_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry for not updating please don't kill me

**Author's Note:**

> Let's just say that I'm busy with other stuff and my other books will be put on hold.


End file.
